Departures
by kagaminevii
Summary: Love gets in the way of dreams, and dreams find love. Story about how we have to choose between love or dreams. Rin x Len
1. Chapter 1

Rin POV

We,ve been going out since our second year at junior high, and now here we are at our senior year in high school. I ve always love him, his sparkling smile, shiny blonde eyes that matches mine, how I love it when he just simply call my name.  
>we re always together all this time, maybe that s why it s normal for us to be in this stage of relationship, we grew bored of each other.<p>

I still remember clearly that night, the night when the wind is blowing quite strong, when the dark sky seems to be mourning about what ll happen at this park.  
>The night at the beginning of winter,we decide to end everything, the reason is because we have different dreams and goals in this life,<br>we both lie to each other about the real reason, because it s not like we doesn t love each other, it s just because we need time out from each other,  
>and I stupidly agree to this because I know he have a big dream to catch, and I ll just be in his way if we are still together . in silence we share our last embrace of departures.<p>

_ a week later_

I lay myself in my bed, yeah, I catch a cold after that night. My body is always weak against cold. I really want to go to school though, or not.  
>I ask my mom to call the school so I can take early winter break with my cold as an excuse. this way I wont have to see him until spring. It s not like I hate him now, in fact I sill love him deeply to the point I will change into clingy ex-gf when I see him again. I have to pull myself together so I can be strong in front of him, I can do this!<p>

YES!

NO, who am I kidding, I can ever be strong in front of him, this separation is killing me, it s like every bones of my body being pulled forcefully, it hurts like hell, even I sound like some mellow bitch now.  
>Len, my desire to be with you now is just a pure selfishness, I don t want to be a burden to you.<br>Then I see it stands there on my table, picture of the two of us, smiling happily. I remember when that picture was taken, it was on our first date, when the first time he hold my hand, and first time I said I love him. A pang on my chest brought me back to reality. I walk to my table to face the picture down. I have to let him go and wish nothing but his happiness, I went back to my bed and everything went black, I passed out with tears on my eyes.

-Skip time x9

It s almost Christmas, that means it s also near our anniversary. I sat near the big window in my room, snow keeps falling from this morning,  
>it brings memories of us come flashing back into my mind. The first time he kissed me, it was on our first year anniversary,<br>on snowy night like this at the park near my house after spending a day on amusement park, suddenly I want to go to the park, it s still 7 pm, so I decide to go out to the park.  
>Ah, maybe this is a bad idea for my heart, I m now at the park, sit on the swing alone, no one on the street today, maybe they already come back to their home, warming themselves with their loved ones.<br>I sighed and tears treathened to fall down again.i mis him, I long for him, God, I want to be with him so bad,  
>why is the night seems so long these days? It must be because of winter, I hope spring comes earlier so I can release myself from this un-ended sadness.<p>

Then suddenly I heard that voice..

Rin. . .

(okay, this is my first story, so if you guys so generous, please leave some review about this story,  
>and about how I write so I can improve myself ;3 next chapter will be in Len s POV, so yeah please gimme some review xD ) <p>


	2. Chapter 2

(so, here it is chapter two of 'Departures' ! it's written in Len's point of view, so i hope this chapter can explain things well.  
>and i just noticed that chapter one was a total mess , i'll fix it up later *haha, it's because i uploaded them from my iphone, and damn i dont understand how to use 'docX' thingy, so i use the '.txt' T^T. But, as long as i'm passionate about this, it doesn't matter whether i use 'docX' or '.txt' right?<br>right? oh well. to the story we go! )

LEN POV

I love her. She's my sunshine , the one who sees through me. she's the one who calmed me down whenever i'm down. I love her warm aquamarine eyes and her smile that as if telling the world that everything's gonna be alright. Hello there, my name is Kagamine Len, 17 years old. The one who i talked about earlier is my girlfriend, Kagamine Rin. No, we're not blood related. Although we both share same last name and even almost look alike, we both born in different family.  
>We've been going out since forever and dare i say, things kinda get monotone.<p>

NO

it's not like i don't love her anymore, in fact I LOVE HER, like i said earlier, I frickin love her. But, you know, i'm just a human. I have to chase my dreams, I want to experience new things, doing things i never done before. It's almost the time for us to graduate, we will both going to different paths, and I know her, she'll quit whatever she wants to do to follow me, so that we can be together. I stil remember what happen at the end of our senior year at junior high,

-flash back-

" Len, guess what? guess what? i'm gonna entering the same high school like you!" the petite bishoujo said while glomping into his boyfriend's back.

" Wait, what? are you serious? aren"t you already accepted into that Hisouka high school, why did you decide to go to the same school like me? Rin, you don't have to follow me. You'll have better future if you going to Hisouka high school, beside, we'll still able to see each other after school. " the boy turn himself to face his girlfriend

" But. . High school won't be the same if I don't get to experience it with you, right? I want to be able to see you everyday , eating bentos together, spending time with you on school trip, walk home together, i want to share my special time of my live with you." the girl said with her eyes sparkling with joy.

The boy can't help but smiling, a part of him is happy to know that he'll spending more time with his beloved orange freak, although another part of him feeling guilty for taking her away from her better future. Her girlfriend is very smart in academic, A lot of prestigious high school been calling her so she can join to their school. But at the end, she choose to be with him, to the ordinary high school.

-end of flash back-

It's been bugging me for these past weeks, I want her to be able to chase her dreams too. I know that she always want to be a lawyer. If we're still together, i know she'll throw her dream to follow me into my dream of being a composer. God, what should I do? then suddenly an idea going through my mind. Wave of sadness get into my heart. i sighed, trying to hold back my tears.. 'it's for her sake, i can't be selfish. it's for her sake'

That night I called her and ask her to meet me at the park near her house. It's so windy and the sky is pitch black , today is the beginning of winter, of course it's gonna be windy like this. 'it's for her sake, don't be selfish Len!' I heard my consience said. Yeah, this is the best for both of us. I don't want her to lose everything that belongs to her. She should understand that above loving someone to the point of sacrifice everything she have, she should love herself more, she should realize that she can have them all, and there's no such thing as sacrificing herself when it comes to love, that she should be able to embrace everything, including her dreams.

that's why. . .

we have to end it. Our relationship.

"Len-kun. ."

-skip time-

I don't remember how i got back to my home that night. After we share our last embrace, everything in my mind goes blank. There she goes, my sunshine, my world, the one who take my heart with her. No, Len. You can't be like this! You have to be strong so she won't be wounded anymore. Easier for me to say, I just lost the most precious person of my life. Everything just went colorless, so, this is why all my friends feeling down when they broke up with their girlfriend/boyfriend.  
>now i felt pity for them.<p>

School went normally..i think? I spaced out all the 's absence and I heard she catch a cold. She's always weak against cold.  
>'ah, I want to see her. .' my consience said, but aren't I just gonna make her even more wounded if I show myself in front of her? I glanced at the clock on my room, 10.00 PM.<br>I think I'll go for a walk. Wearing my black shirt and jeans i go out to heaven's know where. Unknowingly my steps take me infront of her house. Man, I have to stop spacing out like this. I take a look to her room's window, there she stand, near her study table,holding a pigura. It seems like something that saddens her because she suddenly cry and walk away , I can't see her after that. But I still stand there, as if glued to the ground. my tears falling the same time as the first snow of this winter.  
>"I'm sorry Rin. I made you cry again. ."<p>

After that day, every single night I come to her house. Just to stand there, in those freezing nights. Just to catch a glimpse of her is enough, although I really want to be by her side. I still sometime saw her cry, at that time I really want to run to her, to hold her, to say I love her and everything's gonna be alright,but no, that's just gonna make things worse.

Am I making the right decision?

if so, why I still want to see her that bad ?

why did I act like a stalker ?

arrrggh! I hate being an adult! why can't I and Rin being together forever lke we used to be?

- I love skipping times! XD-

Today I came earlier to where I always come every night, and surprised to see her, sitting in front of her window. I move to darker place so she can't see me.  
>she's so skinny now, did she eat properly? she must be just eating her oranges without eating other food. That girl! I smiled sadly, even now I still act like her naggy boyfriend eventhough I was the one who dump her. I'm so pathetic.<br>The snow keep falling, it's middle of winter now. Ah, it's almost our anniversary. I remember the night of our first year anniversary, the first time she told me that she love me, she was so cute and i can't help myself to kiss her. then it hits me, it all doesn't matter. She's my dream, my number one dream.  
>I've been a fool, hurting her and make her cry like that. I don't want her out from my life, because whenever I'm making memories, I want her to be there with me.<p>

I run into her house, she's not sitting near her window anymore. I knock her door, I really want to see her right now, Rin, i'm so sorry . I'm so sorry for being a jerk like this. Please come back to me. No answer, I knock again , the door open to reveal her mom.

" araa. . Len-kun, it's been a while! " said her mom.

"yes, Kagamine-san, it's been a while. how are you? Can I meet Rin?" I answered. I hope she still wants to see me even after all the mess I made.

" ah, she's just went out a moment ago. she said she's gonna take a walk for a while" "thank you , Kagamine-san, I'll be going now " after I said that I run straightly to the park near her house, she must be there

Rin.. please give me a chance to start everything over. .

"Rin. . ."

(nyaaa ~ this is the end of chapter two. So, how is it? please give me review about things XD

and to JayJay223 : THANK YOU! i almost gave up on this because apparently no one gives review, but you give me review! i'm so happy that tears starting to come out XD /shot but really, you're my motivation for this story, so yeah! this chapter is dedicated to you :3

ah, and next is going to be the last chapter, I already have ideas for the end. so, please give me review so at least I know there are people who read this story T^T

and YOU, who reading this right now, THANK YOU~ ^w^ ) 


End file.
